Hush little baby
by lorictat2
Summary: When Eleanor has a nightmare she ziplines over to the Chipmunk's house wanting Simon .Can he help her make it through the night?


I wrote this because I was bored .I have no idea why I used Eleanor instead of Theodore but I did .This a short story .When Eleanor has a nightmare she ziplines into the Chipmunks bedroom wanting Simon .Will Simon help her make it through the night .( I don't own the rights to any character's )

Simon was sound asleep dreaming of becoming a super hero .He was just in the middle of saving the day when he was shaken awake by a small hand .He yawned opening his eyes, seeing the youngest Chipette sister Eleanor holding a doll looking up at him with scared looking eyes .He reached over putting on his glasses looking at the time seeing it was two am .He sat up on the bed looking with tried eyes glancing over at her .

"Eleanor, it's two in the morning ,what are you doing here?", Before Simon could finish his sentence the frightened girl climbed into his lap holding onto his neck .She was shaking with fear, which wasn't like her at all .She was a tomboy who didn't normally freak out so the sudden reaction from her was definitely odd .He hugged her tight .

"My sisters and I were watching revenge of the aliens and every time I try and fall asleep I keep seeing them .They are coming to get us Simon and take us to their home planet "The girl said ,clinging tight to his neck.

"No one is coming to get you Ellie .Your were just having a nightmare .You should go home and go back to sleep "Simon said ,placing her back down on the ground, but her arms were clinging so tightly to Simon ' s neck that she won't let go .He wished one of his brother's would wake up and dislodge her hands from his neck "If you're that scared I will go wake up Dave "Simon said getting up trying to have half carry her towards Dave's room .

"I want you Simon ",The girls looks at him with terrified eyes begging him to stay with her ."can you rock me? Pretty please Simon "

"Eleanor don't think you're a little old to be rocked? ",Simon said ,looking up in the air and then back down at her "Why do you want me for ?"

"Please Simon "the scared girl looks at him with puppy dog eyes " I want you "

Simon had no clue why she suddenly wanted him or why she had suddenly turned from tough guy to a scared little girl ,but her little eyes looking at him that way made it hard to say no unlike Jeanette and Brittany whom Simon had attractive feelings for at times Eleanor was more like his little sister .Much like his brother Theodore .He sighed wanting at first to tell her no but instead he blurted out "alright, I will rock you, but only until you fall back asleep "

Eleanor hugged him tight she was shaking a little with tears in her eyes "thanks Simon "She was still clinging tightly to his neck.

Simon ended up having to carry her downstairs as she won't let go of him .He climbed into the rocking chair and started to rub her back .She was sitting on his lap ,her head on his shoulder .He started to sing to her .He didn't know why ,maybe because he never saw her so scared before .She was crying on his shoulder .

"Hush little baby, don't say a word I will buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing ,I will buy you a diamond ring "He started to sing .She was still shaking a little ,but her eyes were only half awake "don't worry Ellie ,I am here and I am not leaving you "

Eleanor was sniffing and her wet tears could be felt on Simon ' s shoulder "don't let them come get us Simon "

"No one is coming Ellie ",Simon said rubbing ,her back as her sniffing started to calm and her eyes began to close .His first reaction was put her on the couch ,but then he got worried she would wake up and be scared again so he just covered them both blanket .He kept rocking her for about a half hour, even through she had already fallen asleep he kept rocking her until he feel asleep himself still holding her .The next morning Dave came walking down the stairs .He smiled as he saw the two kids asleep .He took out his phone snapping a picture .

"That is so cute ",He said talking to himself .Taking another picture .Simon woke up as the picture snapped .He looked up at his dad ."Simon what is Ellie doing here?"

Maybe he didn't really need to ask as the Chipette's normally just ziplined in whenever they felt like it and it wasn't odd to see them there .

"They watched revenge of the aliens and I got stuck keeping them away all night ",Simon said, looking up at his dad still half asleep .

"It's not like Eleanor to have nightmares .You should have woke me up Simon ",Dave said ,reaching for Eleanor ,who was still asleep in his arms .

"Well ,I would have but the little girl's with the puppy eyes had to move next to us ",Simon said, shaking his head as Dave picked up Eleanor out of his arms .She woke up only half awake.

"You did a great job Simon ",Dave reached down hugging him .Simon returned the hug "Are you alright Eleanor ?"

Eleanor looked at him half asleep "Sure ,Dave "She was rubbing her eyes awake .

"I am going to tell your sisters not let you or Theodore watch that movie anymore",Dave said kind of concerned .

"It's ok Dave we are not watching it anymore tonight we are watching revenge of the slime people ",Eleanor said with a smile .

"No ,no revenge of the slime people ",Simon said in more firm tone before Dave could answer .

"But Simon it's suppose have slime ,everywhere ",Eleanor says roaring at Simon .

"I am the boss around here and no more of those kinds of movies Eleanor ",Dave said setting her down.

"And you're afraid of an alien ?",Simon said ,rolling his eyes .

"Well aliens eat your brain and slime people cover you with cool slime .And I love to get dirty",Eleanor roars at Simon putting her hands in the air .

The end.


End file.
